The Beauty In The Dark
by Purple Lightning Dragon
Summary: Tori left her house one night, she had to get out. Lost in her own thoughts she doesn't realise where she has wandered. She finds herself in a spot of trouble. Will this night end in disaster for Tori or will she someone come to her rescue? Read to find out. A Jori story. One Shot.


She walked down the dark and dreary street, back hunched, long brown tasselled hair falling out of her grey hoodie and covering the sides of her face like a curtain blocking anyone on the outside from looking at what's going on inside. She'd been walking for a few hours, not keeping track of where she was going, just walking, trying to forget what she had just witnessed back home. When she cast her eyes up from her feet she took in her surroundings; noting that she had no idea where she was, not that she cared right now, but she was probably in a rougher kind of neighbourhood. The minimal street lights that hadn't been smashed or knocked over flickered with a dim light. Graffiti lined the flimsy fences of alley ways and the bricks of houses. She could hear dogs barking in a few houses surrounding her as a warning that she was trespassing and was not welcome.

The adrenaline that was previously flowing through her body from the night's events was slowing starting to wear off. Tori, now more aware of where she was, decided to turn back and head home, but as she turned around, she noted a figure standing in the shadows next to the road about twenty meters back. Her heart rate increased as she realised that this could potentially end very badly for her; she internally cursed herself for not taking note of where she walked. She decided her best option was to run the other way and try to find a main road. Tori was fairly fit and ran regularly, she hoped it would be enough to outrun this stranger, if they tried anything. She took a deep breath, and ran.

She could hear the thud of his footsteps behind her gradually getting closer. She looked over her shoulder, only to see the man right behind her. He reached out to grab her, but she ducked and he just scraped the top of her head, pulling her hood off. She quickened her pace, if that was even possible, as she neared the end of the street. She turned the corner and before she knew what was happening, arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a dark alleyway. Her body was rigid and she was consumed by fear. She went to scream, but a hand was firmly clasped over her mouth muffling any sound she made. The man who had been chasing her rounded the corner and ran straight past the alley way she was being held in, she and her now captor hidden in the shadows. Tori started wriggling, struggling to break free of the arms around her; she was startled when her captor spoke calmly to her.

"Hey, hey calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Tori was surprised when she heard a female's voice. The person continued more harshly than before, "What the heck are you doing out here? Just wandering the streets at night? Do you have a death wish?" Tori went to reply but the hand was still clasped over her mouth. "If I remove my hand are you going to scream?" The girl who Tori had guessed was not much older than her asked.

She shook her head as a reply and the girl slowly removed her hand and released the other arm she had gripped around her waist. As Tori turned around to face the girl, who had quite possibly just saved her life, she was stunned to say the least. The girl had black curly hair with emerald green streaks that made her blue-green eyes pop. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a dark purple skirt that went half way down her thighs and black stockings that led into a pair of well-worn combat boots. As Tori's eyes made their way back up the other girl she was met with a smirking face.

"See anything you like?" the girl asked. Tori blushed as she realised she had been staring.

"Sorry." she replied. The girl chuckled and shook her head. "I'm Tori by the way." The other girl smiled.

"Jade." She stuck out her hand and they shook. "So what the heck are you doing out here exactly?" She asked once again. Tori sighed and looked at the ground then back up to Jade, thinking about what she should say… She decided to just go with the truth.

"Well, I was at home, and my parents were fighting, once again. They were just screaming at each other, and then they started throwing things… And I couldn't take it anymore, so I left and went for a walk to clear my head. I guess I didn't take note of where I was walking and when I finally broke out of my haze, I realised that it was a mistake and then I saw that guy…" Tori had sped up and was now rushing to get the words out, she started to get teary eyed and was pulled into a hug by Jade. Tori couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry into her shoulder. Jade rubbed her back and held Tori while she cried. Once Tori calmed down she realised that she had covered Jade's jacket in her tears.

Tori looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Sorry, for getting your jacket wet and everything…"

Jade just chuckled once more then lifted Tori's face up by the chin so she was looking at her.

"Don't apologise, it's quite alright. Hey, how about some ice cream to make you feel better? It's on me."

Tori smiled a bright smile. "That actually sounds great."

"My car's just over there." Jade pointed to a black SUV down the road a few meters.

Tori nodded her head and they walked to the car, Jade linked her arm with Tori's and Tori was thankful. Even though Tori felt safe with Jade, she felt safer when they were in contact. Jade opened the passenger side door for Tori before walking around to the driver's side.

(Time Lapse)

Jade pulled up to a Dairy Queen after driving for less than 10 minutes. Inside the store they gazed at the abundance of different flavours and combinations. Jade got a coffee and cookies & cream blizzard while Tori got a strawberry one with chocolate bits. They sat down in a booth sitting across from each other. Tori looked up into Jade's eyes and was then met with a comforting smile.

"Thanks for taking me to get ice cream Jade, I know it sounds childish but it has made me feel a lot better, being here with you." Tori told Jade with a soft voice.

Jades smile only grew as she reached across the table and grabbed Tori's hand. Tori's eyes shifted to their joined hands before looking back up to Jade's face before Jade spoke.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Tori," Jade paused, appearing to think about something before she continued. "Tori… It's getting fairly late, I'm sure you must be tired from tonight's stressful events…" Tori grimaced thinking back to her parents fight and the guy who chased her. Jade squeezed Tori's hand a little tighter as a silent comforting gesture. "I realise that you probably don't want to return home just yet, and so, you are welcome to spend the night at my place."

Tori couldn't possibly accept this offer, Jade had already done so much for her and she didn't even know her, she wouldn't want to intrude anymore. Although as Tori looked into Jade's eyes she could see hope lying there.

"Jade that's really nice of you, but I wouldn't want to intrude, you've already done so much for me tonight…" Tori replied to Jade.

Jade only shook her head. "Tori, you wouldn't be intruding, it would be my pleasure to have a beauty such as yourself stay to night at my place."

This made Tori blush and Jade smirk that smirk that Tori had seen earlier in the night. Tori nodded and relied with an ok then.

(Time Lapse)

When they reached Jade's house Jade got out of her car and rushed around to open the door for Tori. Tori gave Jade a shy smile as she did so. Once inside Jade's house Tori looked around and was pleasantly surprised at the different way it was styled to most houses. When Tori thought about it, it really suited Jade. Most of the furniture was black with white walls and a red feature wall in the lounge room. Tori grew curious as to where Jade's parents were the more she looked around.

"Hey, Jade, where are your parents? Will they mind me staying here?" Tori asked

"I don't live with my parents. I moved out a few months ago, after I turned 18." Jade relied unfazed.

"Oh." Tori said surprised.

"The bedroom is down this way." Jade said as she started walking down a hallway. Tori followed Jade down the hall way till Jade stopped in front of a dark wood door.

"This is the bedroom, the bathroom is that door down there on the right." Jade pointed to the door. Jade opened the bedroom door.

"Come in." Jade spoke softly as she flicked the light switch and the lights flickered to life.

"Would you like to borrow some pyjamas Tori?" Jade asked Tori as she looked at her attire.

"Thanks Jade that would be nice." Tori smiled

As Jade went through her draws looking for some PJs for Tori she spoke.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you want, I don't want to make you uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed."

Tori looked over to what appeared to be a king sized bed "Don't be silly Jade this is your house, if anything I should be sleeping on the couch, but your bed is pliantly big enough for two. I don't mind sharing if you don't."

Jade looked Tori up and down, even though she was wearing a loose hoodie Jade could still tell Tori was fit and had a beautiful body.

"I don't mind sharing, not one bit." Jade smiled a sexy smile at Tori and Tori blushed once again that night.

Jade handed Tori some PJs and said,

"I'll leave the room for you to change, just call out when you're done."

Tori thanked Jade and Jade strutted out of the room putting a sway to her hips that drew Tori's attention to her ass. Jade looked over her shoulder back at Tori and caught her staring. Jade smirked triumphantly at managing to make Tori blush once again tonight and closed the door behind her.

Once Jade left the room Tori released the breath she didn't realise she was holding. She quickly got changed and called Jade back into the room. Jade was now the one to blush as she took in Tori's body. Jade knew Tori was beautiful, but she had no idea she was this beautiful. Jade could now see Tori's long tan legs that seemed to go on for miles and her thin waist that was now visible from the pyjama top that Jade had given her. Tori having a stroke of confidence at seeing Jade like this said,

"She something you like?" Just as Jade had said to her earlier on in the night.

Jade's face seemed to get redder as she realised that she was staring and quickly withdrew her gaze from Tori's body. Jade now felt the need to be in control again, quickly thought up a scheme in her head. Jade walked over to her draws that she had gotten the PJs that she gave to Tori from and got out a pair for herself. She then proceeded to strip right there in front of Tori. Tori's jaw dropped to the floor as Jade stood there in front of her clad in only her black and purple lacy underwear. Once Jade had redressed but now in PJs walked passed a frozen Tori and pushed her jaw up.

"Close your mouth Tori, you'll catch flies." Jade smirked at Tori as she walked over to her bed and climbed in.

Tori slowly came out of her daze and joined Jade in her bed. Tori was shocked to say the least at what Jade had done, not to mention she was now turned on. Tori wanting to one up Jade once more rolled over and snuggled into Jade as she placed her head in the crook of her neck and draped her arm over Jade's stomach, Jade stiffened not expecting this. Tori feeling brave kissed Jade on the collar bone before whispering

"Goodnight Jade." In the most sultry voice she could muster.

Jade who was shocked at first eventually relaxed and just enjoyed the feeling of Tori being wrapped around her, she quietly replied in a sultry voice of her own,

"Goodnight Tori."

Before Tori drifted off into La La Land she smiled as she thought back on the night's events and how she had ended up where she was now. When she left her house she could never have imagined that it would end like this; in bed with a beautiful raven haired girl, who had saved her life. When she thought about it though she honestly couldn't imagine herself being happier.


End file.
